Harry Potter and The Final Battle (Part 1)
by Hermione1
Summary: An original fic that takes place in the gangs seventh year. More to come if you review! Enjoy!


Harry Potter and The Final Battle  
Chapter One  
Written by *Hermione Pixie*  
Edited by Camille J. Kensington   
  
This story takes place in Harry's seventh year, there will be many chapters and this is the first of them. I hope you enjoy it and keep on reading! I want to dedicate it to my editor, Camille J. Kensington, who has always believed in me. For some reason you liked everything I wrote and always supported me. You are my best friend and my only sister.   
  
Hermione woke up on a sunny summer day. Even before she opened her eyes she could feel the sun pouring through the window and hear the birds chirping outdoors. She kept her eyes closed and savored the last moments of summer. Tomorrow it would be back to school as always, but for now, she would just stay in her peaceful rest and wait another hour to be bothered.   
"Hermione! Get down here this instance! There are things to be done!"   
Hermione groaned. "Five...more...minutes!" she grunted into her pillow. She tried to get back to sleep but it was to no avail, so she dragged herself out of bed and walked out of her room to begin the day.   
As she walked down the stairs, she could already hear her mother muttering at an imaginary enemy. "So much to do, so little time, and SHE has the nerve to sleep in? All I do is buy buy buy and be her servant. I swear, enough is enough."   
"Mom! MOM! Chill ok, excuse me if I wanted to sleep in for once! So what? We have to get my books today and I have to be on the train tomorrow. No rush, no rush at all!" Hermione had gotten much more carefree since fifth year after the class catastrophe. Long gone were the days of being buried in a book all the time.   
"Well all right then! Eat breakfast and get dressed and we'll be on our way."   
* * *  
Hermione rode the Muggle underground to the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was a rather peaceful journey, but it really made Hermione think. She saw people pass by, people who knew nothing of the magical world. And she had a moment to wonder, was it them who were better off, or was it herself? But she didn't have long to think because the underground came to a screeching halt and it was time to get off. Her mother had dropped her off at the station after a bit of a fight about Hermione being plenty old enough to go by herself. In the end, Hermione had won and her mother had gone back home.   
Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron and looked around at the array of ghouls, goblins, and other such creatures which Hermione didn't even know the name of. Being a bit frightened she quickly hurried over to the "secret" wall and tapped it with her wand. She stepped through the hole and a whole world opened up to her. The dusty unpaved streets of Diagon Alley were littered with shops, children, and creatures of all sorts. Hermione walked steadily,found Flourish and Blotts, and bought her grade seven books. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron there in about ten minutes so she just browsed through the shelves.   
She picked up a book, The History of Manigia, the lost magical city. She was deeply enthralled in it when suddenly her eyes were covered and she heard an annoying, "Guess who?" Now of course she wasn't annoyed at all. A big smile spread across her face and she turned around and gave Harry a hug and a peck on the lips. They had been "going together" since the end of last year. She had always cared for Harry, but then he had said he cared for her as more than a friend, and she realized that maybe she had felt more too. (A/N: Sorry, I don't want this to get too Hermione/Harry corny so please let me know if it gets too bad!!)   
"Where's Ron?" She asked Harry.   
"What? First day back and your already thinking of him? Hmmmmm..." Harry smiled and Hermione just rolled her eyes. "He's going to meet us at the ice cream parlor in a couple hours. He had some family problem, a bad floo powder incident I think. I never did like that stuff. So do you want to go get the rest of our stuff?"   
"Yeah, sure. Just a second though, I want to buy this book too." Hermione bought the book up to the checkout line and quickly paid for it, the clerk-witch gave her the creeps. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to spin around and they just seemed evil somehow. Harry and Hermione walked down the street, his arm around her. She didn't mind at all; in fact, she liked the attention: She had never had a boyfriend before, and although she didn't have much to compare him to, Harry seemed pretty great.   
They walked to the different shops picking up their school items, and it wasn't until they were heading over to the ice cream parlor that they heard an exhausted Ron screaming, "Wait up, WAIT UP!!!" behind them. They turned around to see Ron, who was looking very disgruntled and a tad angry.   
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking very concerned.   
"An old warlock just tried to cheat me out of my money, that's all. You know I just cannot believe people nowadays, everything's about money. You would think people could just go and buy some sense for themselves." Ron was obviously in one of his ranting and raving moods, and Hermione and Harry knew that in these times it was just best to let him go on, as it would be quite hazardous to interrupt him.   
Ron walked beside them, well, actually between them. He didn't like the idea of Hermione and Harry as an item at all. It made him feel left out: Even if he did have other friends, they were his best and were not supposed to go pairing off like that. That could have been another reason why he was in such a bad mood … what, with seeing the two walk down the street so ... together? Disgusting, according to Ron, one couldn't stomach it, at least not him.   
"So...Did you get your supplies yet Ron?"   
"Does it look like I got my supplies Harry?" Ron said as he looked down at his bags. As he said this one of the cheap bags ripped right at the seams and the contents came spilling out. "Will nothing go right today?!"   
Hermione didn't even hear Ron, her mind wandering. She was mostly just looking up at the sky and the birds and concentrating on not thinking about anything else. You see, Harry had become quite a legacy around the magical community, and Professor Trelawney had made a prediction (which she claimed to be real" about the "final battle" and how it would come before the end of Harry's seventh year. Of course Hermione was worried about him, but what was she to do … just sit and watch over him like hawk, twenty four hours a day?   
"What flavor would ya like mum?" Hermione's thought chain was again interrupted and she looked down to find a boy of about fourteen with a squeaky voice asking her about ice cream.   
"Oh, ummm, how about just regular chocolate?"   
"Yes, right away mum." Hermione pulled a sickle out of her American style purse and gave it to the boy. Harry and Ron had wandered off and were over sitting at a table where Hermione noticed them already eating their ice cream, laughing and smiling.   
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked them.   
"Oh, we were just talking about Lavender and how she's still so hung up on Trelawney. She just walked by a moment ago. She had something to tell us." Harry puts on his Lavender imitation. "Oh Harry, do be careful, you know what professor said. How dreadful. I myself had a similar prediction just the other night. A true seer always can see the important things, you know. Oh, it is just so dreadful."   
"Yeah, and then she just struts off acting like a regular queen of the world. I swear, a miniature Trelawney that one is." Ron said with a laugh.   
"All nonsense, divinators. They make up things from their dreams and call it an occupation. Pathetic really."   
"Of course it is Hermione." Harry said; however, Ron and Harry were still signed up for Divination, same as always. The sun was just beginning to set as the three left the table and headed for their homes.   
"Well, I'll see you both tomorrow." Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek and Harry a peck on the lips and she smiled.   
"Bye." Harry called.   
Then it was another "bye" from Ron. And they headed their separate ways back home. Harry headed to the wizard's hotel, Ron back to the burrow through a fireplace, and Hermione back to the Leaky Cauldron.   
* * *  
Hermione walked through the Muggle streets of London. The day had turned somewhat foggy and everything seemed a bit blue. It was the London that Hermione loved; the peacefully lonely London where she felt as if she were in another world. She had remembered her cousin, Annie, had always wanted to come to London. Hermione had always talked about it like this. Annie however lived in America and was much too busy with American college and then Muggle medical school to come to London. Annie was in her first year of medical school now, come to think of it; and Hermione was going to go out and visit her over the summer. She also wanted to take Harry along, and he may actually come, seeing as how he will no longer under the restrictions of the Dursely's when he becomes a full wizard upon finishing at Hogwarts.   
Hermione walked down the stairs to the underground as it began to rain. She got out her all day pass, walked through the gates, and waited for her train. After probably about 15 minutes of waiting it pulled up and it was just the same as any other ride, going anywhere, with anyone on it. The pure dullness of Muggle life struck Hermione and she realized how glad she was to have gotten that letter. It was so long ago but she could still remember it as if it was yesterday.   
"Hermione!" Hermione's mother called her downstairs. "It seems you have a letter!" Hermione rushed down the stairs, almost tumbling: She loved to get mail. It was rather childish but that was what she was, just a child. A big smile broke onto Hermione's face when she saw the letter. It had strange green writing on it, and it was addressed to Hermione Granger. She tore it open and shrieked when she read it;   
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)   
Dear Ms. Granger,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted   
at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find   
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no   
later than July 31.   
Yours Sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress   
That day Hermione had had no idea what was in store for her at the magical and grand Hogwarts. She almost wished now that she could go and relive it, all of it, even the evil parts that were all the conflicts with Voldemort and the impossible amounts of homework. But she loved every minute of it, the mysteriousness, the spontaneity, and how there was never a boring moment. The train jerked to a stop and Hermione once again lost her thought. She got off the train and found her mother waiting for her in the car through the rain. She quickly ran over with her bags in hand, trying to not get too wet.   
The drive home was short and when she got home she immediately fell into bed; it had been a bit more exhausting of a day than she had thought.   
Hermione woke in the middle of the night, around 2:00 a.m. She opened her eyes and found that she could not get back to sleep. Try as she might, it was no use, so she got out of bed, took a quill and parchment out of her Hogwarts bag, and decided to write Harry a note. She got out the special purple ink and sat down at her wooden desk to begin.   
Dear Harry,   
I can't believe that its already been seven years. It seems just the other day that there was the Triwizard Tournament and the ball and everything else that has happened since we got here. I just wanted to say that you are my best friend and the most wonderful person who I have ever known. Even though we have had our own troubles such as Cho and Viktor and everything else that has been trying to stop us from being together, I just feel so close to you.   
I just wanted to let you know that until I met you, well, I hardly had any friends and I was completely lonely. But then the famous Harry Potter came along and you made me smile. I love you for that. Thank you for being such a great boyfriend. I hope that we have a great year and that, well, that we all come out alive. I know we have a future Harry, and nothing anyone else does or says will ruin that. I'll see you tomorrow on the train. .   
Love,  
Hermione   
Hermione sealed the note and put it in an envelope with Harry's name on it. He would like it; he always loved getting her letters. Hermione was definitely head over heels for Harry. She had been since their second year but had always thought that he didn't liked her. He probably didn't like her like that at the time, so she just remained his best friend. But she knew that in the end it would all work out between them, and that no one else would have a say.   
She gave the letter to her snowy owl, Athena, and let her fly away to give it to Harry. She knew it was almost pointless to have her deliver the letter since she would see him herself tomorrow, but it just always seemed so much more, well, romantic to be able to get things to him in the middle of the night. Athena would wake Harry up to read the letter, and then maybe his dreams would be filled with good instead of the usual nightmares.   
Ever since their fifth year Harry had had the most horrible nightmares. He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in his head. Most of them were of Cedric and how he died because of Harry. But others were of his parents. Since his fourth year he had remembered much more about the tragic night of his parents death. He could see it clearly and in detail. It was a haunting memory that would probably stay with him for forever. Hermione felt so terrible about Harry and how he had to live with his terrible past, but all she could control was the present and, maybe, the future. So some nights when she could feel Harry's pain she would go over to him. She could feel it because it seemed like they had some sort of supernatural connection. She would sneak into the boys' dormitory and just hug Harry and tell him that it was all right. Some nights he would just wake up so suddenly and seem so scared that he would just fall into Hermione's arms. She knew that he needed her, but never so much as then, when she was his only savior.   
Hermione knew that she needed to stop thinking and just go back to sleep, so she just closed her eyes and let her mind wander.   
She slept a dreamless sleep, and woke up in the morning in good spirits. Harry had probably gotten her letter and she would see him and Ron today. Yes, it would be a good day, so Hermione smiled and went downstairs to have her last Muggle day.   
  
Ok, to be honest with you I wasn't actually going to post this at all. You see I got bored of the idea and I need to think of a better plot. Now I think I'll work on a D/H fic since there seems to be a shortage of good ones out there. But anyways If I get 20 reviews I will write part two. Thanks!!   
  
~~~Pixie (Oh and just keep your eyes open because I may be changing my pen name to Pixie, J  



End file.
